Living Water
by Pokvaren
Summary: A Spider in Pentos
1. On my way

All the major houses from the north was here. John had finished saying that his decision was final regarding the two houses that betrayed the North. At just this point, a man stood up, he was wearing all white and no one know from where he had come.

"May I speak, King of The North?"

"Sure, any man from the North has a voice to be heard, but I am not sure who you are"

"It is good that you say I am from the North, for I am, and thus this is my name, "I AM" is my name. Further, I am going to the North and I can feel somebody following me, maybe more than one, and as my father wish, many will follow me. I will raise them up and take them to the North with me. There they will find peace with my father. In any case, it is good that you pardon the two northern houses. Although others like Little Finger and your sister are not wrong to mistrust people that do not know me. For I tell you the truth, do not put any trust in a brother or a sister, or any man or women that do not know me. Even your own mother, if she does not know me, her mouth is a fountain of lies and do not trust her. For those do not know me are blind, and only a fool will trust follow a blind man direction. If you want peace in the Kingdoms, no allies with any Queen with help you, not pardon of any house will help you. No decision other than the decision to believe what I tell you, for am a son of GOD, who speaks on behave of the Son of GOD, who is the son of my father, GOD himself. I tell you truth; nothing from without a man, entering into him can cause him to sin, only that which is inside a man coming out of him can kill him. Do not worry about the white walkers, nor the queen of the south, nor the queen of dragonstone. Instead, focus your attention on your greatest enemies that is at work inside of you that cause you to reject my word. That enemy is a lie, and you belief that lie. The lie that I do not exist, that I do not care for you. Follow my word and this enemy can never kill you for I am the truth, and my words are the way to truth, which if life. If you remember that in the beginning GOD created the heavens and the earth, if you truly believe this, you will go and live your life in peace, and seek after the word of GOD, who will tell you how to live in peace in this world that he has created."

After he had said this he "left" them.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was gray. Starfell does not belong in Dorne. Southeast of

the desert and the ruling houses.; because of this they had some control

over their own the affairs far of the Martel family.

This case was different. A young lady name Sapientia was found dead in a

local temple. Very few people around the kingdoms cared much about their religious practices in Starfell, no one cared about

their politics much less their religious institutions. But this crime was

different.

Many stories have been about the beauty of a woman. These stories are

common because they point toward a major issues on all societies. The issue of

sex and love or maybe those are in the wrong order. Maybe not. Wisdom was

the daughter of a religious priest of sought. Not very rich but well of,

those who deals with the matters of _the Divine_ are often well supplied. Some

way disagree on the reasons for that and so in these stories and even in

our minds, this always play a part.

Should we have compassion on the father of this terrible story. Or is his

compassion render lost after sticking his head in something he had no

business dealing with, namely, the matters of the soul. In any case, a

death of a love one is always something difficult to deal with. His head is

Someplace that not very many long to dwell,

so

he mourns in private, in a small room at

top of a large temple on a raining day.

Now the Martels did not come but representative were sent to this town to judge

and investigate the situation, as is common, a burdensome job. In many ways you

are not welcomed. Not only is it gray, cold and raining but something

Strange

had already taken place in a place where nothing often take place.

Now these judges are adding to an already toxic, emotionally taxing tone.

What can you do. It's your job. You go and try to find someone that will

talk.

"Do you have any idea who killed this young lady"

"How would I know? I just keep to myself and mind my business most of the

time. Anit that what we are thought to do. Tend your grass, mind your

field,

anit that what you will recommend I do when this conversation is

Over.

Why then do you ask me what happen. I can't keep my head down and be

in other people affairs at the same time now can I? So please let me alone

and go look for answers elsewhere."

The old angry persons sat on their hands and it rain all that day.

Now there was a man who thought the students but in this rain the school

and church were one.

You learn your

abc's

and you learn that In the

beginning

God created

the heavens and

the earth.

"Yeah I knew her. At least I thought I did you know. Who knows. People

talked, said she was sleeping around and doing other things but when I saw

Her,

like I said. Who knows"

"How did you feel about her?"

"Feel? I don't know, doesn't seem right to "feel" anything towards her, I

mean she's my student, I try to keep a safe distance you know"

"Well thank you, we have gotten more out of this than anywhere else,

BUT

can we get you on record saying

you did not do it?"

"Yes, of course, me,

Never

I just keep my head down and focus on my work"

After they had gone about to question people, they rested and review their

ideas. One of them pick up the holy book of

These People

for he had never

heard of it

But

in fragments and bits.

"These worship an murderous God, look at this book of Joshua, here read

this:

And I, and all the people that are with me, will approach unto the city:

and it shall come to pass, when they come out against us, as at the first,

that

we will flee before them,

(For they will come out after us) till we

have

drawn them from the city;

for they will say, They flee before us, as

at the first: therefore we will flee before them.

Then

ye shall rise up

from the ambush, and seize upon the city: for the Lord your God will

deliver it into your hand."

"They believe God is on their side no matter what and so wicked men conceived themselves to do evil in the name of God. How is it possible? Just look at their

book of blood"

That night it rain steadily and the blood of Wisdom cried out in the streets.

There was important work to be done back in the capital and so the two men did not want to waste

any

more

time in the bucket of mud and water. There was one last person with which they must speak and then

it's a unsolved/ no one wants to talk/ and no one cares.

"My daughter was not a whore. Man lusted after her. I saw their eyes. Go around and ask and see if you can find any man who did not like the way she

LOOK.

But they did not know her.

They took no time to get to know her and when she talked they refused to listen. They wanted to grab her and take hold of her

For their pleasure

but she refused them and they grow

itter

and so

I have sent her away

to somewhere she could be safe

Lest

she be raped and defiled or is that in the wrong order"

"Why then did you report her dead and wasted all of our time

Old

 _man!_ "

"I did not report that she was dead, the men assumed she was dead because they could not see her."

The two men stormed out of the house with rage and gather their horses and fled the cold, wet town and it rain all day."


End file.
